A federated database system is a type of meta-database management system, which can transparently map multiple different database systems into a single federated database. The federated database system interconnects many databases. Each connector is typically manually developed by a user (e.g., federated database system developer) for a particular type of database system. A connector may not be developed to fully support the functionality of the particular database system, for example, due to user error, and can limit the capabilities of the federated database system. Some of the database systems may not conform to a formal SQL specification, such as ANSI-SQL, and may utilize pseudo-SQL language. The development of a connector for such a database system can involve the uneasy task of the connector developer to verify generally every possible ANSI-SQL query, and the feasibility to use the possible queries in the pseudo-SQL language.